Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wearable device having an acupressure function, a wireless charger for charging the wearable device and a mobile terminal using the wearable device having the acupressure function.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Meanwhile, wearable mobile devices have been released which can be worn on users' body parts to acquire information on users' body parts or to affect the users' body parts. Even tests, treatment and cares performed only in a state where an examinee has to be standing or lying still may be facilitated, using such a wearable device usually wearable on a user's body part. Accordingly, types and functions of such wearable devices are diversified.